


paint me red and nothing would really change, actually

by diabolicaldemon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: FTM, Gay, M/M, Multi, Poly, Trans Kylo Ren, Trans Male Character, Trans Man Kylo Ren, period tw, trans man reader, trans masc reader, trans! kylo ren, trans! reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabolicaldemon/pseuds/diabolicaldemon
Summary: posted originally on thirst-order-confession.tumblr.com, and i decided to post it here
you, kylo ren, and general hux are really gay, wow





	

You groaned as you woke up that morning, feeling unusually sluggish. Rubbing your eyes and scratching your arm, you tried to get up; and realized the problem. Of course, it was your menstrual cycle. That you'd forgotten to keep track of. Again. And now, here you sat, in bed with blood-covered sheets. Wonderful.

Carefully, you stood, removing the sheets that were partially caked to your thighs, and let out a long, very unamused sigh. Walking tentatively, you arrived in the refresher took a warm shower, feeling better, at least temporarily, when you stepped out. Opening the cabinet, you grabbed a sanitary device and subsequently put it into place. Now all that remained for you to do was decide how/where your day would be spent. It became increasingly tempting to call Kylo and Armi to coddle you for the rest of the day, or at least for an hour or two. And so you did. You also, quite possibly, asked the ginger to bring his cat. 

In the hallway, the two men met up at the beginning of the hallway leading to your quarters. Both were mildly surprised to see the other, though Ren's helmet hid it. Upon reaching your door, Hux held up his access card with one hand, the other cradled a fiery orange mass of fur. The door slid open with a soft whoosh, just as you put your dirty linens into a basket for the cleaning droid. Looking up, you smiled, pleased to see your two boyfriends, even more so when you saw the cat. Kylo removed his helmet and set it on the floor, walking forwards to hug you, as Hux put Millicent down. 

"What's wrong, love?" he asked softly, kissing your forehead, "Is there someone I have to beat up?"

"No, it's just that you could paint me red and nothing would really change, actually," you said, squinting and squeezing his arm as a cramp went through you. Rushing forwards, Hux joined in on the embrace, kissing your cheek, then Kylo's. 

"It'll be okay, [name]," the redhead whispered, rubbing your back softly, "I'm sorry we couldn't rush your surgery date."

"Don't be sorry, just," you huffed, "Cuddle with me. Both of you. I need your warm bodies." Kylo laughed and nodded, walking behind you, and in front of Armitage, to the bed. You threw yourself onto the mattress with a groan, though a smile crept onto your face as the two other figures joined you. 

Looking up at the ceiling, you felt so tired. It was almost a year since you had your top surgery, and it would still be a few months before you could get a hysterectomy. You were somewhat jealous of Kylo for that; he already had a hysterectomy and his top surgery, and was soon to have bottom surgery. Sensing your jealousy, he frowned a little, took off your tank top, and kissed the scars on your chest.

"You're just as much of a man as anyone," he said firmly, planted an equally firm kiss on your lips. 

"I second that, you're still an incredible boyfriend, [name]," Armitage cooed with a hug, "Your anatomy does not change that."

Tears pricked at your eyes, mostly from their words, but also because a massive cramp was constricting your midsection. Kylo focused on your pelvic region, trying to ease the pain with his mind; he failed, and resorted to just rubbing circles on your stomach with his thumb. Hux began at your neck and left kisses all along your torso, murmuring "I love you,", then coming up and kissing your lips. 

It was startling, almost, and, you thought, a little funny when Millicent jumped onto the bed and curled up above your cursed uterus, purring and staring at you with soft, green eyes, much like her owner's. Ren hissed when she got orange fur on him, sounding more like a cat than she did. You and Hux began cracking up at his antics when he tried to stare down the cat. Her response, of course, was to blink at him and get more fur on him with her tail. 

Fuming, Kylo planted a very sloppy, wet kiss on your mouth, then resorted to crossing his arms and glaring at the ceiling, face tinted pink. It was always your favorite thing to hang out in a big gay cuddlepile with these two, your enjoyment amplified when Millicent was brought. And, throughout all of this, you forgot about your bleeding, and even when they left for their respective work, leaving you to rest (Stars knew how bad your periods were), an afterglow of happiness radiated through the small room.

**Author's Note:**

> winks and gets an eyelash in my eye
> 
> please enjoy this


End file.
